


The Method To His Madness

by HiddlesPirate



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, DomTom, F/M, Oral, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesPirate/pseuds/HiddlesPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jag master is furious and his PA is the only one with the power to calm his raging soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Method To His Madness

Click, click, click.  
My blood red highs clicked against the marble floor as I walked down the hall, my hair pinned high on my head in a bun and my short black skirt slowly rose up my thighs. The hall was dark as I waived my way through the Master's wing towards his office, stopping to check my appearance in the glass of a framed portrait of my Master's predecessor, which hung on the wall. The Master was an underling, the youngest of the bad boys, when I started here as a trainee assistant. I wasn't up to the Kingsley's standard, in beauty, speed or deviousness, but he offered me up to Tom Hiddleston as his PA, thinking he could keep the young kingpin on a tight leash with me. Only he didn't count on my dedication to impress, and Tom's eye for talent, and Tom gave me free reign, his compound became my home, in return for little favours, which I happily obliged to succeed in. With my access to the genius, I gave him Tom's ideas, and we created a beauty and when it came time for Tom to became Master, I followed without hesitation. Tom inserted me as his PA in the Master's compound, and said I was where I belonged. At the top. 

I turned and continued on my way, smiling at Nick, as we passed each other, who in return blushed, no doubt remembering all the times he had seen too much.  
/When he had come to Tom's compound, the night Tom had caught me in my baggy 'I love Tom Hiddleston' hoodies with nothing else on, and had bent me over the sofa for a long hard spanking./  
I swallowed, and undid the top button of my blouse, turning the corner to the Masters' office.  
/When Nick had caught me, in the men's bathroom at the office, sitting on the vanity with my blouse open and breasts pushed out of my bra, my skirt around my waist as Tom tongued my pussy, fingering my ass with abandon, as I came on his tongue./  
I shivered, and pulled down my skirt, my hands sweating as I walked toward the Masters door.  
/When Nick had caught me in the dark hall towards the Cave, wrapped around Tom, who pounded me into the wall, as he nibbled my ear./  
I squirmed as I reached up to knock on the door, an angry 'what' filtering through the hard wood. Oh gods, hard wood, I thought as I pushed open the door to find a mess across the office and the Master, Tom, panting as he leaned over the desk, a poor shaking woman, my old boss, Sherri, cowering in her seat. I stepped in to the room, and placed the paper work I had in my arm on his desk, before looking at Sherri, and opening his drawer, a small arsenal inside. 'Please, don't strain the curtains again, sir, or feed her to the cat inside. The blood's a bitch to get out of the velvet and don't even get me started on the rug,' I said, as he panted, summoning the guards, who in turn took her away. 

I sighed and closed the drawer, as he slumped in his chair. I moved around the room, picking up the paper work he had sent flying in a rage.  
'Nick was in the hall, did you see him, sir?' I asked, business-like. Business during business hours. He shook his head, as I put his papers on his desk and poured him a tipple of his Jameson. He took it and stood, indicating for me to follow as he walked through to the surveillance room, and sat in his chair.  
'She was telling my plans to the enemy,' he explained, as I stood beside him, swallowing as I realised how badly I had fucked up.  
'I'm sorry, sir, I didn't know she was a traitor. If you would prefer, I can have my resignation on your desk in an hour,' I said, looking straight ahead, my fingers toying together behind my back.  
'What?' he asked, and I looked at him as he looked back at me, looking at me as if I had grown a second head. I swallowed.  
'She was my underling, I had noticed access to the file was granted when neither of us could have been online, as I reported, but it was happening under my nose, I should take the fall,' I said, looking him straight in the eye. He put his glass on the table and reached out for me, offering his hand which I took, biting my lip as he pulled me onto his lap. He pulled my lip from between my teeth.  
'Well, madam, you're not resigning, and I'm most certainly not holding you responsible for things that are happening while you were blowing your husband's mind. She was breaking the law, and I don't take kindly to people who steal from me, which is /not/ your fault,' he said, rubbing my thigh, caressing my wet panties, causing me to blush at his questioning look.  
'I saw Nick in the hall and I remembered some of the times he had caught us having sex,' I said, caressing his cheek, 'I am sorry, Tom, I really had no idea it was her. I thought it was an outside hacker, and get the tech team to have a look. But she was seeing a techie so that may have be how she got in, or perhaps he was covering up for her. Please let me make it up to you,' I said, biting his ear seductively. He hummed, biting my shoulder.  
'Well, I know of a way you can make it up to me, love,' he said, pulling my behind against his cock, 'but first, we need that name.' I moaned and nodded, dropping between his knees and stroking his cock through his pants, 'Hamish, it's Hamish.' He groaned as I unzipped his pants and he reached for his phone, hitting speed dial, as I pulled out his cock and took him in hand.  
'Karam, bring Hamish from IT to my office in an hour,' he said, in his business like tone, as I knelt up and took him in my mouth, causing his hand to drop to my hair and pull out the clip that held it up. He dropped the phone and moved my head on his cock, pulling my hair just the way I liked it, causing me to groan loudly around him as I happily took him in my throat. I looked up at him, watching his eyes roll back in his head as I pulled off him and stroked him, taking his balls in my mouth and sucking them both gently. 

'Enough,' he gasped, pulling me back as he stood, pulling me up as I ripped his shirt. 'Skirt.' I swallowed and bit my lip as I reached behind me, and unzipped my skirt, letting it drop to the floor, he reached for the bottom of my blouse and ripped it open. He popped the front clasp over my bra and pushed it and my blouse off my shoulders, leaving me standing before him in nothing but my pants and heels, my bare chest heaving as he seized me up and sucked on my breasts. 'O my gods, woman, I love your breasts,' he said, as he removed his jacket and loosened his tie, 'the heels stay on. I want them around my ears, wife.' I undid his belt and pulled to me, kissing him passionately as I removed the leather strap and handed it to him. As he pulled back, confused, I knelt on the chair, presenting my ass to him.  
'I've been bad, sir, I need to be punished,' I panted, looking at him over my shoulder. He smirked and pulled my panties down my thigh, caressing my cheeks as I looked up at him, pushing back against his hand, silently begging him to hit me. Whack! I shivered, crying out as I gripped the back of the seat, the sting radiating through my back as the belt made contact again, over and over, pulling a cry from my lips with every hit. He pulled me back against him and I panted hard, his woollen suit pants biting my stings ass as I ran my hands up his thighs.  
'Tom, please, I want you,' I whispered, knowing he could hear me, his fingers dancing up my sides.  
'Turn around,' he whispered, and I happily obliged, sitting in his seat as he stroked himself, 'spread your legs,' his voice sending a shiver down my spine as I did as I was told. He ran his hand up my thigh as I bit my lip.  
'I'm going to fuck your sweet little pussy, then I'll fuck your ass,' he growled as he pushed inside me, gripping the back of the chair.  
'Oh, fuck yes, master,' I panted as he started to move, my finger making it's way to my mouth as my other hand slipped between my legs to feel his velvet dick pounding me there. I groaned, looking up at him as he took me unrelentingly, watching me with that fierce fire he had caught me with, as I pulled him in with my heels and pulled his lips down to mine. He groaned as he pulled out of me, and pushed his tip against my ass, waiting for my ok, as I pushed against him, the movement being all he needed.  
'Ooooh, fuck Tom, don't stop,' I groaned as he knelt on the edge of the chair and pulled my legs over his shoulders, pulling his hard cock in and out of my ass but I could feel him holding back. 'You're angry, love, i can feel it. Please, don't hold back, I want angry, mastery Tom. You can make it up to me tonight with a bubble bath and tenderness, but I love mastery, angry Tom.'

He groaned, and kissed me tenderly before he pulled back and hesitated, prompting me to squeeze his dick with my ass. He swore and punched his thrusts up a few gear, his thrusts deliciously painful causing my body to arch up as I squealed, begging him to keep going, his steel hitting me just right. I was so close and as his thrust moved deeper inside me, I screamed, cumming as my muscles clamped around him, his orgasm hitting as he rode us through the wave upon wave of ecstasy, his creamy seed filling me to the hilt. I let my legs fall from his shoulders and he moaned, panting as he pulled out of me and picked me up to sit with me on his lap.  
'Feeling better, husband?' I asked, as I nuzzled his neck and caressed his scruffy cheek. He chuckled and kissed me.  
'Oh, yes, my wife, thank you, for being my everything,' he whispered as the phone rung, and he answered it with a sharp 'yes'. He listened as he caressed my side, agreeing and giving the guard instructions to bring Hamish to his office. I kissed his neck and cheek, as he put the phone down and turned his head, to let our lips connect.  
'I have to dress, my love,' he whispered, as I wriggled in his lap, before I nodded, and stood, making my way to his closet and picking out a crisp white shirt as he righted what he could.  
'This one,' I said, showing it to him and he seized me up, kissing me with his approval. I smiled and he grabbed my ass.  
'Dress, darling,' he whispered as he pulled on his shirt and holstered his gun, before pulled out a dress of mine, helping me dress. 'Are you ok, my love?' He said, caressing my burning ass.  
'I'm alway ok with you, my master of control.' He chuckled, picking me up and carrying me towards his office.  
'Mmmm, the method to my madness, my temptress, is you.'


End file.
